xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Boney Smokebarrel
When Lantan was taken to Abeir during the Spellplague, Boney's family made a name for themselves and rose to nobility when they restarted the blackpowder market. After Lantan returned to Toril during the Second Sundering, Boney's family took him on a vacation to visit Waterdeep. It was in the city of Waterdeep that they met and adopted Kibbles. Now, Boney and Kibbles work together in Port Nyanzaru as guides and as hunters for the Monster Hunters guild. He is the president and founding member of the Boney Jagras (or Boney J for short). Character Sheet Character Name: '''Boney Smokebarrel '''Race: Rock Gnome Class & Level: Sword Bard 3, Desperado Gunslinger 3 Background: Noble Gender: '''Male '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Size: '''Small '''Max HP: '''60 '''Speed: '''40 '''Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +3 Saving Throws: '''Charisma +8, Constitution +5, Dexterity +8, Strength +3 '''Skills: '''History +6, Persuasion +12, Perception +2, Deception +11, Insight +2, Intimidation +8, Sleight of Hand +8, Survival +2 '''Passive Insight: '''12 '''Passive Perception: 12 Armor & Shields: '''Light armor, medium armor '''Tools & Kits: '''Harmonica, accordion, bagpipes '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords, scimitars '''Languages: Common, Gnomish, Elvish, Dwarvish, Sylvan, Celestial Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +0/+3 Melee Finesse Bonus: +5/+8 Ranged Attack Bonus: +5/+8 Rapier. Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., 1 target. Hit: 11 (1d8 + 7) piercing damage. Revolver. Ranged Weapon Attack: +10 to hit, range 50/200 ft., 1 target. Hit: 12 (3d4 + 6) magic piercing damage. Spellcasting Spellcasting Ability: 'Charisma '''Spell Attack Bonus: '+8 'Spell Save DC: '''16 '''Spells Known: 'Message, Friends, Charm Person, Cure Wounds, Disguise Self, Sleep, Blindness/Deafness, Invisibility Action Melee Spell Attack name. Melee Spell Attack: +# to hit, reach # ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Action Ranged Spell Attack name. Ranged Spell Attack: +# to hit, range #/# ft., # target. Hit: # (#d# + #) type damage. Features & Traits '''Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. Artificer’s Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Tinker: You have proficiency with artisan’s tools (tinker’s tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: Clockwork Toy. This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. Fire Starter. The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. Music Box. When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song’s end or when it is closed. Spellcasting: List of Bard Spells Cantrips: You know two cantrips of your choice from the bard spell list. You learn additional bard cantrips of your choice at higher levels, learning a 3rd cantrip at 4th level and a 4th at 10th level. Spell Slots: The Bard table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your Spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher: You know four 1st-level spells of your choice from the bard spell list. You learn an additional bard spell of your choice at each level except 12th, 16th, 19th, and 20th. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the bard spells you know and replace it with another spell from the bard spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability: Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your bard spells. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a bard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spell Attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Ritual Casting: You can cast any bard spell you know as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag. Spellcasting Focus: You can use a musical instrument as a spellcasting focus for your bard spells. Bardic Inspiration: You can use a bonus action on your turn to choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you who can hear you. That creature gains one Bardic Inspiration die, a d6. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the Bardic Inspiration die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Bardic Inspiration die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Bardic Inspiration die at a time. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Your Bardic Inspiration die changes when you reach certain levels in this class. The die becomes a d8 at 5th level, a d10 at 10th level, and a d12 at 15th level. Jack of All Trades: Starting at 2nd level, you can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Song of Rest: Beginning at 2nd level, if you or any friendly creatures who can hear you make a performance, regain hit points by spending hit dice at the end of the short rest, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d6 hit points. The extra hit points increase when you reach certain levels in this class: to 1d8 at 9th level, to 1d10 at 13th level, and to 1d12 at 17th level. Expertise: At 3rd level, choose two of your skill proficiencies (deception & persuasion). Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 10th level, you can choose another two skill proficiencies to gain this benefit. Bonus Proficiencies: '''At 3rd level, you gain proficiency with medium armor and the scimitar. If you're proficient with a simple or martial melee weapon, you can use it as a spellcasting focus for your bard spells. '''Fighting Style Dueling: '''When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. '''Blade Flourish: At 3rd level, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn, your walking speed increases by 10 feet until the end of the turn, and if a weapon attack that you make as part of this action hits a creature, you can use one of the following Blade Flourish options of your choice. You can use only one Blade Flourish option per turn. *'Defensive Flourish:' You can expend one use of your Bardic Inspiration to cause the weapon to deal extra damage to the target you hit. The damage equals the number you roll on the Bardic Inspiration die. You also add the number rolled to your AC until the start of your next turn. *'Slashing Flourish:' You can expend one use of your Bardic Inspiration to cause the weapon to deal extra damage to the target you hit and to any other creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you. The damage equals the number you roll on the Bardic Inspiration die. *'Mobile Flourish:' You can expend one use of your Bardic Inspiration to cause the weapon to deal extra damage to the target you hit. The damage equals the number you roll on the Bardic Inspiration die. You can also push the target up to 5 feet away from you, plus a number of feet equal to the number you roll on that die. You can then immediately use your reaction to move up to your walking speed to an unoccupied space within 5 feet of the target. Gunsmith: 'At the 1st level, you can create firearms and craft bullets for all types of firearms. You are not limited by the normal 5gp per day rule for crafting firearms and bullets. ''Crafting Firearms: You can craft a firearm for a cost in raw materials equal to half the price of the firearm. Crafting a firearm in this way takes 1 day of work for every 100 gp of the firearm’s total price. Crafting Ammunition: You can craft bullets and pellets for a cost in raw materials equal to 10% of the price. Crafting bullets takes 1 day of work for every 50 gp of ammunition. '''Grit: '''At the 1st level, a Gunslinger has a number of Grit points equal to their Charisma Modifier (minimum 1). The number of Grit points the Gunslinger has can never exceed their Charisma Modifier. The Gunslinger can regain Grit points in the following ways: * Completing a short or long rest: Upon completion or a short or long rest, the Gunslinger regains all spent Grit points. * Critical Hit with a Firearm: Each time the Gunslinger scores a Critical Hit with a Firearm attack, they regain 1 Grit point. * Killing Blow with a Firearm: When the Gunslinger reduces a creature to 0 or fewer hit points with a Firearm attack, they regain 1 Grit point. * Gunslinger’s Charm: When the Gunslinger succeeds on any Charisma check on another person, they regain 1 Grit point. * Archetype Grit Regain: See your Archetype Grit Regain for description. '''Deeds: '''Gained at the 1st level, Gunslingers use Grit points to perform Deeds. Some deeds are instant bonuses or attacks, while others are bonuses that can last for a period of time. Some deeds last as long as the Gunslinger has 1 Grit Point. '''Quick Draw: You can spend 1 Grit point to be 1st in initiative order and take your turn as normal if you were surprised. Sniper's Mark: You spend 1 Grit point and, as a bonus action, mark a creature that you can an see. You have advantage on all attack rolls with firearms against that creature. * This lasts for 1 minute or until the creature has 0 hit points, when the creature reaches 0 hit points you may use your bonus action on your next turn to move the mark to another creature until 1 minute is up. * This ability gives you an additional 1D6 damage against the marked creature Gunslinger’s Dodge: The Gunslinger gains an uncanny knack for avoiding danger. When an attack is made against the Gunslinger, they can spend 1 Grit point and their reaction to gain a +2 to AC against the attack. Targeting Shot: You can spend a Grit point to target a specific location when you make a ranged attack against a humanoid. If the attack misses, the Grit point is still lost. If the Gunslinger has multiple attacks for their Attack action, they can make multiple Targeted shots for 1 Grit point each. * Head – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and has disadvantage on attacks for 1 round. * Torso – On a hit, the target takes normal damage and is pushed back 10 ft. * Arms – On a hit, the target takes normal damage and the foe drops 1 item of the Gunslinger’s choice. * Legs – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and must make a Constitution Saving Throw. (DC = 5 + Damage Dealt) or is knocked prone. * Wings – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and must make a Constitution Saving Throw. (DC = 5 + Damage dealt) or plummet 20 ft. Utility Shot: If the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point, he can perform all of the following utility shots. Each utility shot can be applied to any single attack with a firearm, but the gunslinger must declare the utility shot he is using before firing the shot. * Blast Lock: The gunslinger makes an attack roll against a lock within range. A lock's AC is decided by the DM. You deal double damage when you hit the lock with a firearm shot. * Shoot Unattended Object: The gunslinger makes an attack roll against a Tiny or smaller unattended object within the first range increment of her firearm. The AC of the object is determined by the DM. : As a recommendation, a Tiny unattended object has an AC of 5, a Diminutive unattended object has an AC of 7, and a Fine unattended object has an AC of 11. Bonus Shot: You can spend 1 or more Grit Points to fire an extra shots from your firearms equal to the number of Grit Points spend. Dash: You can spend 1 Grit point to make a Dash. Gun-fighting: '''At the 1st level, you gain one of the following benefits and you ignore the loading property of that firearm: * Pistol: Your attacks with pistols gain a +2 to the attack roll. '''Defensive Cover: At the 2nd level, you can take cover behind any nearby object or take the Dodge action as a bonus action. Special Ammunition: At the 2nd level, you gain the ability to craft special ammunition worth 1d4 of the desired damage type. At 8th level this is upgraded to 1d6, and at 14th level this is upgraded to 1d8. Arcane Infused Weaponry: At the 2nd level, your firearms deal additional weapon damage equal to your half your Wisdom modifier rounded up (minimum of +1), and are considered magical for purposes of overcoming resistance. Threatening Shot. As long as you have one unspent grit point you can shoot into the air in an attempt to Intimidate others as an action. Enemies within 40ft, who can hear must make a Wisdom save DC= 8 + your proficiency + your charisma modifier.On a failed save, they are frightened of you for a minute. Fireback. At the 3rd level, if an enemy misses you with a ranged attack, you can use your reaction to fire a shot back at it. By spending 1 grit point you can drop a bullet into your gun to perform this reaction if you do not have the bullets loaded, as part of the same reaction. Archetype Grit Regain. When you successfully intimidate or steal you may gain a grit point. Cheap Shot. '''At the 3rd level, you know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe's distraction. Once per turn, you can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if they are 10ft away from an ally. The attack must use a firearm. The bonus damage of Cheap Shot becomes 2d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 6d6 at level 17. '''Forgotten Circle Mushroom I. You are healed when you eat mushrooms (1d4 + Con). You can use this feature a number of times equal to your constitution modifier per long rest. Forgotten Circle Mushroom II. If you touch a plant, it glows in the dark. Forgotten Circle Mushroom III. Your hair becomes as strong as steel. Forgotten Circle Mushroom IV. Any liquid you consume now produces the effect of the Grog of Substantial Wimsey (GSW). GSW I. You gain a political committee designed to elect you to a fictional political office. GSW II. You always win at Rock, Paper, Scissors. GSW III. Whatever you kill becomes a tombstone. GSW IV. You can never leave a room the same way you entered. GSW V. It rains outdoors whenever you're sad. Equipment Silvered rapiers, 2 silvered revolvers, 48 silvered bullets, a music box, clockwork jagra toy, firestarter, Helm of Teleportation CP: SP: GP: PP: Description This is a description of your character. They have _ colored eyes and _ colored hair etc. Personality Traits: The common folk love me for my kindness and generosity. I take great pains to always look my best and follow the latest fashions. Despite my noble birth, I do not place myself above other folk. We all have the same blood. Ideals: I must prove that I can handle myself without the coddling of my family. The blood of the covenant runs thicker than the water of the womb, but I would choose to save my younger brother Adam over the whole world if I had to. Bonds: My house’s alliance with another noble family must be sustained at all costs. My love for a member of the allied house is forbidden, and so I must love them from afar. Flaws: I hide a truly scandalous secret that could ruin my family forever. I have an insatiable desire for carnal pleasures. In fact, the world does revolve around me. Relationships Kibbles: best friend. '''Adamantium: '''younger brother. Category:Gnomes Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Smokebarrel Family Category:Gunslingers Category:Bards Category:Nobles Category:Port Nyanzaru People Category:Lantan People